


Never Liked You

by kattytoofatty



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Set Mid-Season/Series 02, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattytoofatty/pseuds/kattytoofatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey had never liked Trevor. Trevor was an idiot who dragged Mike down. Mike didn't need him.<br/>He didn't think about how much Trevor needed Mike. (Trigger warnings for suicide and depression)</p>
<p>Harvey POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Liked You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This one is a little dark folks! Trigger warnings for suicide and depression, reader discretion advised, etc.  
> Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed!  
> This work is intended as a companion piece to an unfinished piece still sat on my laptop, so if it seems a little light on plot, that's why! I wanted to get this one out as a motivator to finish the other one, and I'll try to get it out as soon as possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: Suits is not mine. It belongs to Aaron Korsh and whichever network it airs on. But Trevor is a fantastic character who deserves more than a few episodes in season 1 and a bunch of flashbacks. Like, seriously what happened to him? Did he get back into drugs? Did he stay clean? I NEED TO KNOW.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Harvey had never liked Trevor. Not since he learned he was the one who sent Mike with the briefcase full of pot and almost gotten him arrested. The fact that this got him the smartest kid he’s ever met as his associate is not the point. No, in his opinion, Trevor was an idiot who dragged Mike down and needed to be gotten rid of, ASAP. Mike didn’t need him.

He didn’t think about how much Trevor needed Mike.

Trevor had fallen apart pretty quickly after he and Mike had fallen out. Harvey wasn’t privy to any details, but the thin white lines that now decorated Trevor’s arms spelled it out for him clearly enough. Harvey had been there when Mike had received the call about Trevor being in hospital, and, naturally, he’d assumed the worst. Even when he’d found out the truth later, he’s ashamed to admit that he first dismissed it as attention-seeking. Not even seeing Trevor for the first time, collecting him from the hospital to take to Mike’s apartment, had shaken that belief. Trevor had been quiet, his entire demeanour screamed ‘dejected’, and Harvey sorely regretted the flippant remarks he’d made about people ‘not getting everything they wanted’ as he’d entered the room. Trevor barely said two words to Harvey, nor even to Mike when they arrived at his apartment. He just let himself be given a drink and manoeuvred to the couch. Harvey had been annoyed, I mean the least he could do was say thank you, right? He’d voiced his thoughts loudly; Mike had winced and glared at him; Trevor had remained mute. Mike gave him the cold shoulder for weeks, but Harvey remained resolute in his sour opinion of Trevor.

It was only when he stayed late at Mike’s, looking over a case, that he realised how wrong he was. Mike had taken him aside and pretty much ordered him not to say anything to Trevor, and Harvey had begrudgingly acquiesced. They’d been discussing a case, a new angle of attack emerging, when Trevor’s panicked voice had sounded from the bedroom. Mike had been up in a second, and Harvey, unable to contain his curiosity, hearing the sobs and pleading coming through the doorway, had got up and quietly peered round the door frame.

Mike and Trevor were both on the floor, Trevor shaking and crying as Mike frantically tried to soothe him. Trevor was gripping the back of Mike’s shirt tightly, knuckles as white as the fabric bunched in his fists. Mike was combing his fingers through Trevor’s hair, whispering soothing endearments into his ear. From his position in the doorway Harvey could hear Trevor sobbing out the words ‘I could be dead’ over and over, almost heedless of Mike’s calming presence. Harvey finally sensed the depth of his intrusion and retreated back to the couch, burying himself in briefs and steadfastly ignoring the pair in the other room.

After that Harvey tried to be more understanding. He stopped making remarks to Mike, though he drew the line at actively inquiring into Trevor’s health. Mike didn’t talk about Trevor much at work, but Harvey noticed that slowly Mike became less tired, less stressed, less worried, and Harvey could only assume that that reflected how much better Trevor was faring. Harvey didn’t actually see him again until a year later, at the company Christmas party. Mike had told him as soon as the invitation had gone out that he’d be bringing Trevor, and casually slipped in a remark about how it’d only be appropriate considering they were now dating. Harvey prided himself on the self-restraint he showed by not lecturing Mike on how that was a terrible idea. He just couldn’t shake his first impression of Trevor that he was nothing but trouble. He was astounded by the changes in Trevor he saw when the pair arrived at the event.

Maybe it was the fact that he was wearing a suit, and mostly Harvey wanted to blame the lighting, but he couldn’t deny that Trevor looked miles better than he did a year ago. It wasn’t just the absence of the thick white bandages wrapped around his forearms; he no longer had a vacant look in his eyes, he had a smile, he was happily engaging in conversation with Mike’s colleagues, and he was starting to look like the guy Harvey had sent to Montana again. He and Mike spent the entire evening by each other’s side, and when Harvey saw Trevor lean over and kiss Mike on the cheek, they turned and beamed at each other, and Harvey won’t admit that he found the sight adorable. Because he definitely didn’t. By the end of the evening, when everyone was tired and even the most kiss-ass associates were considering going home, Harvey sought Trevor out. His conscience had been nagging him to apologise since that night at Mike’s. And short of just turning up at Mike’s, which he doubted would have been appreciated, he hadn’t had the opportunity to until now. Harvey made his move when he saw Mike leave and go in the direction of the bathroom.

“Trevor.”

Trevor turned to look at Harvey, and he suddenly saw why they’d spent the entire time attached at the hip. Trevor looked less sure of himself, his smile was more wary, and unease was creeping its way across his features. All this, Harvey relented, could have just been due to his presence, but somehow he doubted it. Harvey cleared his throat and steeled himself for what he was about to say. Against all odds, and contrary to every fibre of his being, he was afraid.

“I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you when you’d just got out of hospital. It was unprofessional of me, and unnecessarily unkind. I didn’t fully understand what was wrong, and I let a bad first impression cloud my better judgement. I am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.”

He’d gone for the band-aid approach; Trevor looked stunned, but he recovered quickly enough.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

He shifted his feet anxiously, then extended his hand towards Harvey, who shook it with a small grin.

“So, how have you been? Mike doesn’t talk about you much around the office.”

Trevor laughed, “He refuses to talk about you at home as well. But I’m ok, I think; better at least. I was on anti-depression meds for a while, but I was taken off those about 2 months ago. I mean, it’s not perfect, but, a bad day now, would have been a good day 6 months ago. So I’m getting there.”

Harvey was about to say something else when Mike appeared at Trevor’s elbow, sneaking an arm round his waist and kissing his cheek, and the relief that Harvey saw flood Trevor’s face was palpable. They exchanged pleasantries, and Mike and Trevor left. Harvey knew an apology wasn’t nearly enough to atone for his actions, but he’d made a start; he’d admitted he was wrong, and even if Trevor didn’t understand how important that was, Mike did. That had to count for something, right?

Harvey had never liked Trevor. But, now, he guessed, he could try.


End file.
